


Is it worth it

by KinkyLuthor



Category: Jaden smith - Fandom, Mindless Behavior, Sarah Paulson - Fandom, Zendaya Coleman - Fandom, willow smith - Fandom
Genre: Canon lesbians, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ, Lust, Mystery, Pansexual, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: As a child Zendaya has always been taught the ways of love , and the ways of who to love , and frankly she had been following these set rules . But she kept getting her heart broke .With a friend dead, an envious ex boyfriend , and a new love driven girlfriend , what choices will Zendaya make ?





	1. Chapter 1

Trevor Pov.

"yo im not even saying that" I looked at my friend taylor,and laughed. "okay then what you saying?" taylor shrugs. "gotcha" I look over at the people sitting. "yo check her out" taylor tapped my arm, "she a baddie yo". I nod,"yea,shes pretty". 

Taylor gets up and brushes off his shoulders. "imma see if ,shell lemme holler". I laugh "go for it" Taylor walks to the girl,she smiles. I turn my chair to look at them,i had a better view of the girl and i was thinking about how taylor shouldnt be over their. 

Taylor comes back a few mintues later,his face dry. "what happened?" "well,she said she wants to talk to you" i laugh. "not player enough for her" "oh har tie har har,im out" i wave,"dont go home and cry". I looked at the girl and she smiled at me. i shrug,might as well. I stand up and walk towards her.

Zendaya Pov.

I fixed my snapback. this guy was walking super fast. "hi im Trevor" I stand up. "im Zendaya". He smiles "you sure? i thought your name was beautiful." I laugh. "very corney,but you defo get brownie points" He laughs too "lucky me". I smile "well trevor,i think weve got a very nice friendship ahead of us" trevor nods "great minds think a like."

***********************************************************************************************************************

Zendaya Pov.

"where are you going?" i looked down at my cousin."if you must know im going on a date" she cocks her head to the side "with the trevor guy?" i nod,i was surprised at the fact that her tiny brain could remember the boy i had spent almost 5 months with. "ohh Ze-Ze he's cute" I nod. "i know,wanna help me get ready?" she nods. 

I bend down so she can comb out my hair. "you look pretty Ze-Ze" she holds up the mirror,i smile "lets hope Trevor thinks the same thing". "he will,he has to" i smile and grab my shoes. "and if he doesnt?" She frowns "well then ill have to beat him up" i laugh "sounds like a plan".

Trevor Pov.

"yo,little bro,how do i look?" "ugly" "just what i was going for" i grabbed my jacket and keys. "hold the house down will im gone" "Or,i could burn it down" i glared at my little brother,then shut the door. My nerves were getting bad. "itll be okay,this will go great" i open the car door. nodding at my words. great.

Zendaya pov.

I stood over the kitchen counter. "where is he?" "just a little late,thats all dad" "late? late isnt acce-" "dad its fine,he'll be here" My dad huffs but takes a sit in his fav chair. "whats his name?" "trevor" "spell it?" i sigh " t r e v o r" "ah."   
i nod "yes,ahhh" 

RING RING RING 

finally,i grab my purse and go for the door. "wait a minute,invite the young man in" invite him in? really? i opened the door. "hey trevor my dad wants to meet you,dont say yo.and just agree to everything the man says" i push him in through the door. 

Jacob Pov.

I laughed and reached for my drink,but put it down when i saw Zendaya. I tapped prodigy on the shoulder and turned ray around. "yo,isnt that Daya?" prodigy nodded,and stood. "lets go say hi" i pull him back onto his seat. "no,shes on a date,with..." i squint. 

"trevor,well ill be fried into a fucking chicken wing" prodigy chuckled. "but lets not go talk to her,shes clearly on a date" Ray stands up takes gulps down his soda and says "think we give a fuck? friends first rule" he walks towards her table and turns around "coming" as much as i didnt want to i got up and followed,so did prodigy. 

It seemed like we took to fucking steps and we were their. "hi daya" ray was talking,i was quiet,i didnt like messing in on her date. She smiled "hey ray" she got up to hug him,they hugged,and i just stood. "you okay jacob?" i nod. "yea daya,im fine. sorry we messed up yall date" "no sense,we were just talking,besides yall my niggahs" we laugh. "wheres roc?" i point to the restroom. 

Daya nods and lets out a giggle. "well,Zendaya since you dating now,lemme holla." i punch ray in his stomach . "im playing jacob" Zendaya laughs. "well,we gotta go,see ya later?" "mhm,have a nice day you guys,call me?" "will do daya" "bye jacob,prodigy,ray,oh tell roc i said hi" "will do" and with that we were off.

Bella Pov.

"how'd your date go?" i sat on the edge of my bed. daya shrugged. "okay,we saw jacob." "oh jacob,perez right??" she nods. "he's cute" "yea" i pat the bed. "come on,tell me about trevor" she sits. "well,i just feel like,he tried to hard,yes it was nice,yes i loved it,but i just wanna be use,i just wanna have fun,chill,like we used to,ya know?" i nod. 

"then tell him that,girl,stop whinning,and tell him" she chuckles "k,captin". "now,i know about your date,i can go to sleep,move girl,move" i push her off the bed,and get under the covers. "ouch bella" "cry me a river child" .

Ariana pov.

I studied my phone,this was the cutest photo i had ever seen. they looked like an extremely good couple,and just,they were just so damn cute. i squinted my eyes,wait that wasnt trevor Zendaya was with,it was that boy jacob from mindless behvaior,i was getting confused,werent her and trevor a thing. I sipped my tea,and spint around in the chair i was sitting in. "ma'am dont spin in the chair" my face turns pink. "my bad,sir" i turn the chair back around,and look at the picture.Maybe she and Jacob dated,they look cute together. i shrug and like the picture.

Jacob Pov.

"why didnt you tell me about you and daya?!?" trevor walked up to me,clearly angry. "huh?" i was confused. "you and daya,man why didnt you fucking tell me?!" i looked at him. "me and daya? what about us?" "your dating her,you little prick" i was taken back. "first of all trevor ,we are friends,you should really trust your girl more,and hey,next time come to me nicely,and you just might get more out of me." i shake my head.

Zendaya pov.

*ring* *ring* "trevor?!" "yea." "what the hell is your problem?!" "huh?" "dont huh,me,you know what you did,going to jacob? why?" "i just thought" "thought what?" "thought you and him were a thing,and i,i guess i got hurt,because you know...." "no,i dont know" "because ,i like you so much and i" "you should have came to me" "yea,sorry" "its fine,tell you what ill meet you at star bucks okay? and we can talk" "okay" i hold the phone to my ear until i her the phone disconnect. 

He liked me,alot,that was new. I never really saw it that way. a smile stretched across my face,this feeling was nice,and warm. A feeling i didnt mind,not letting go of.

Rihanna Pov.

I placed my cup of tea on the counter as i went through the mail. Mine,chris,mine chris,mine. I sighed. Nothing insteresting. then i saw it,blue with sparkles on the edge,pop up words that said 'party' and tiny words around it saying 'your invited'. 

"ah fancy" i opened it carefully,i didnt want to mess up the pretty paper. 'Your invited,to my party! Time:8:00pm occasion:just a party,i have an announcement.' Zendaya's name was signed at the bottom in pretty writing. i picked up my tea. "chris do you have plans?"

"no babe" "good,we are going to a party" "turn upppp" i roll my eyes,and laugh. "yea".

Chachi Pov.

I scoot into my seat at the table,my air a mess. Who needs brushes when you dont need to brush your hair? "chachi,whats up with your hair" i turned around to face my dad. "i have no where to go and nether does my hair!" i pouted and turned back around. "wrong" my mom through a blue sort of package at me. "holy sh- ,holy sugar" . 

"dont open that till you eat" my mom eyed me. I grunted and shoved some food into my mouth,and gluped down some water. "DONE IV EATEN,YUMMY!" I grab the card,and run up stairs. Clearly it was an party invite,i jumped on my bed as i ripped it open. Daya was having a party.I looked towards my closet. "do i have anything to wear to a party?"

I shrug, "aw fuck,it imma go anyway". "CHACHI WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!" I cover my mouth,was i that loud. "NOTHING MOM,JUST SAID,I REALLY LOVE JESUS!". "mhm" 

Jacob Pov.

"you are you going to Zendaya's party" Ray sipped on his orange juice. I rubbed my eyes,and pulled my robe tighter. "party? Zendaya?" . Roc tossed the invite at me. "yerp,she sent this,in the mail" i picked up the card. "oh,are we going?" "hell yea." i looked at ray who had a smirk on his face. "okay." i sit down next to roc. "prod whats that?" i point to my side,prodigy looks. i snatch a peice of his bacon. "dumb ass" we laugh.

Jaden Pov.

I knock on the door,once more. The door flys open and their stands china. "well,damn china,look at you!" she smiles "look at you jaden,on that pimp stuff!" i shrug,and walk in. I was surprised at how loud the music actually was. I looked around. "wheres daya?" china point over to a corner,she was sitting on Trevors lap. I frowned,i didnt like them not one bit. "dont,do anything crazy" i looked over at china,and girn "sorry,crazy,thats my middle name" I walk over to where they are sitting.

Bella Pov.

I giggle and throw a grape into Jacobs mouth. "score!" I look over to my side and see Jaden. "the fuck...who invited him?" Jacob chewed. "didnt yall?" "she shakes her head. "hell naw. Daya said dont invite him,i made sure i trashed the invite i made for him" Jacob shrugged. "well,it was on twitter,so maybe he saw it" i nod. 

"maybe.hey ill be back,save me some grapes" i walk towards jaden. "yo,jaden,what the fuck dude!" "what?" "you werent invited" "oh" he pushed past me,slowly. "JADEN!" I covered my ears from the music. 

All i see is signs,all see is dollar signs. ohhhhh oohhhhh ohh oh,money on my mind money money on my mind. pour it up,pour it up,watch it all fall out,throw it up throw it up,thats how ball out. 

 

"TURN THE FUCKING MUSIC OFF" Ray turned it off quickly,all eyes were on me. I stood their.

Rihanna Pov.

I got up and put my hand on Bella's shoulder. "come sit sweetheart,okay?" she nods and follows ne back to my seat. I handed her a drink. "this might help,i sense drama" she nods "oh,your about to see some drama" she glups down the drink and rubs her temples. i raise my eyebrow. "mhm"

Zendaya Pov.

The room was so quiet,i stand up and brush off my dress before walking towards jaden. "why are you here?" He gets closer "for you" "ew" He grabs me "stop jaden." "make me" I push him giving me little space. "go home,your drunk" "drunk? no." 

he reaches for me again,this time leaving deep scratches in my arm. Instantly without thinking i kick him in his balls. "GET THE FUCK OUT,YOU PEICE OF SHIT". My breathing was fast,i felt like the room was caving in. "Daya...lets,get that blood cleaned up" Chachi nudged me towards the bathroom slowly.

"ouch" i looked at my arm as chachi dabed water on it. "does it hurt?" "nah,i just like saying ouch." i roll my eyes and chuckle. "you always got jokes." Chachi puts a huge band-aid on my arm,i jump off the counter,and look in the mirror.

She like the way i lean,you know i had to do it,shawty she so fine DJ run that music. I can read her mind,and shes about to lose it ,lose it. shawty she so fine,Dj run that music. G-got her nickname on her necklace thats a go i love the way her polish majes her nails look like they glow.

"i dont have that song ,on my playlist" i mumble as me and chachi walk down the stairs. I chuckled. "mindless behavior flash mob!" 

Jaden Pov.

I huffed and watched the smoke leave my mouth. It was freezing. It was freezing,and i was angry,at everyone in  fucking party,how dare they. I pulled my hood up as i picked up my pace. They thought this was funny? It wont be funny later on. head up daya.

***********************************************************************************************************

Trevor Pov.

I sat on Zendaya's blue sofa,and thought about everything that happened. Yes,the party had happened over a week ago,and No we hadnt seen Jaden since,but i had this feeling. Ya,kno that feeling you get in your gut that makes you cringe a little? Thats the feeling i had. "you okay hun?"

Daya handed me a V-water,i smiled ,i hated that crap but i drunk it because she was in love with the stuff. "yea,bae" i pull her onto my lap before speaking again. "wanna tell me about Jaden now?" she frowned. "No." "weve been dating for almost 2 months now,why wont you tell me?" Shes stands. "wanna know? ill tell you." i set the V-water down and looked up at her.

she starts to talk "me and jaden used to date , we actually met over mindless behaviors house , we clicked. after maybe 3 months he became clingy , always wanted me to be right by his side , all day every day . he got possessive , so I called it quits " , "well do you still love him" . she gives me a look "Trevor , do we have to do this now?" "there's no better time than the present" she huffs lightly "yes I still love him . 

he was a friend before he was a boyfriend". I felt some type over way , I slowly pushed daya off my lap , and got up. "I'm sorry but clearly your loving too many people , and I don't wanna share ......honestly daya your childish and you need to grow up , you too Damn busy running around With these wack ass little boys , that you can't notice a good man when you see him , I never signed up for this ......I'm leaving , and dont hit my phone ether " and with that I was gone .


	2. Mutual Beginnings

Zendaya pov.

"he really just left me " I found my self spilling out tears of pain on my close friend Sarah's shirt . "Kay , daya , I love you but really!? all these tears? this my fave shirt child" . Sarah was a little older then me , maybe by 5 or 6 years . she had very distinct features and I thought she looked like some Greek goddess . I chuckle "I'm sorry , ms.Paulson , I won't do it again " "very funny ms.Coleman " . I wipe at my eyes and sigh . "he was supposed to be my all .........my ride or die " " well he wasn't , and he will never be" . great , Sarah and her bland sense of odd humor , and moral rights .

I start to cry again , losing my breath quickly . "daya" "I can't breath . "daya..." I can't breath . "daya?" dear god I can't breath . "ZENDAYA!!!" , before I know it Sarah has slid me onto her lap , and is rocking me back and fourth trying to calm me down . "breath daya breath " , I can hear her saying it over and over . "I love you , you don't need his love " my breathing slowed . she loves me , so I don't need his love . she loves me , so I don't need his love . she loves me , so I don't need his love. I looked at Sarah , she smiled lightly , and ensured me that her words were true . I gave her a smile back , though it was weak and clearly showed how restless I was . she loves me. how could I have been so stupid , all these years , all this time . she loves me. she loves me .she loves me. she loves me . and I just might love her too.

Sarah pov.

I yawned and turned over. I had spent the night over dayas house , just in case the child went crazy. honestly I wasn't sure what she saw in that boy.okay yeah he can dander , and as far as I know he is pretty smooth.....at times . I looked at daya and smiled lightly , she was so pretty when she was asleep . being older then her , I got out of bed and went down stairs . I wasn't sure where dayas parents where , but I assumed a little get away from daya and her hectic life vacation. 

I pulled the bacon out and started to make breakfast. I turned on Pandora while I cooked . Pandora really brought up my spirit. before I knew it I was dancing around the kitchen . "make it stop sound so good I just can't take no more , turn it down , turn it up , I don't know , I don't know " I was blurting out through lyrics not even making an effort to really sing them . I found myself trying to body roll . first attempt fail. second attempt fail. third attempt fail. was I just bad or something? I decided to try it one more time then to just give up , if I hadn't got . Then hands clapped around my waist , and pulled my hip low , then ppressed my chest back . 

"now , follow me , and my hands " daya was whispering in my ear . she started to move her hands , and moved my hips with them , and when she firmly pressed on my chest , I bent my back . I was really body rolling .....with help of course . she let go and smiled "I see you've got that down packed" she giggles . " with the help of you yes , yes I do". we stand right there for a Minute, then I turn around and grab the plates from the cabinet. I fix her plate , then mine . I sit at the table, And hand her a fork,"eat up" . she smiles and picks up some eggs and quickly scoffs them down her throat , as if I was gonna reach over and take them right out of her mouth and eat them for myself . 

For a while we ate in silence , then daya started to speak . "hey , I was thinking .....maybe we could go out ......chill somewhere , hang out " she bit into her bacon. "hmmm. like a date ?" I mess with my eggs. she grins "I suppose so " "you said hang out .....aren't we hanging out right now? so is this a date ms.Coleman?" I giggle , clearly into my own joke . she stops eating and leans over the table . "it's what ever you want it to be......ms.paulson" she brushes her thumb across my bottom lip and sits back in her chair. I bite my lip . god give me the strength.

*****************************************************************************************************

Ray pov.

"hey daya" I stand infront of zendaya holding a drink in my hand . "hi , this is sarah " she gives me a simple smile in return and points to her friend ."well hello Sarah , ray ray at your service " I kiss her hand . she giggles "charmer huh?" "well Sarah , it doesn't hurt " "true that" . I hand daya the drink in my hand and tell them to enjoy the party then I hurry off.


	3. Say

Zendaya pov.

It had been two whole weeks and i still hadnt brought up the me liking sarah thing , and yet she sat right their at the end of my bed casually flipping threw her comic book .

"Sarah" my voice was low, almost unhearable 

"Hmm?" She peaked up from her comic and gave me a half smile .

"We need to talk"

"Sounds serious .... Dont think i wanna talk "

"Sarah...." I frown and she sighs closing her comic completly .

"Whats up kiddio ?"

" well ... I um ... I like someone .... Like REALLY like someone , but i dont know how to tell them . Theyre like super perfect and i just want to give that person my all "

Sarah lays on her back not even glancing my way . "Ill be honest , im jealous , because i love you "

"Thats funny cause the person i was referring to was you "

Sarah's cheeks flushed pink , and she smiled . 

I lean over her head , and kiss her forehead , then her cheek , and finally her lips . 

They were so soft that i couldnt stop , my lips covered hers and my tongue fought for dominace with her . 

"Mmmmm" sarah mumbled as she pulled me completly down . 

"Are ...... We gonna do this.....sarah" i breathed heavy as i half looked away .

Sarah looked straight in my eyes , not flinching at all " only if you want ".

It took only 4 seconds for me to decide " i want "

Sarah grabed onto my shirt and kissed my cheek lightly " good"

I rolled over the bed and watched as sarah got up onto the bed with her knees holding her up .

She lifted my shirt up and kissed my stomach making me shiver .

She takes my shirt off completly . "You okay" she whispers in my ear softly . Im speechless so i just nod . She grabs my shorts , and with a quick yank , and a small pull they are off . 

She goes up to face me , then quickly steals my lips from a kiss and goes to my neck .

She sucks , and bites as her wet lips cover my neck for the moment .

"Mhmmmm god " i moan softly , as i try my best to refrian from ripping off her clothes .

She kisses my neck softly , as she rubs her the thumb over the hickie she has just made. 

Sarah kisses my stomach yet again , then pulls down and off my panties . For minute she just stares , as if what she sees , is everything and more . I start to question her , but her tongue flips over my burning mouth and before i know it im shaking and moaning . 

She flicks her tongue softly , over my clit . The outside world feels faint. 

Before i know it ive hit my climax and sarah is holding me.


	4. Ties

Sarah pov .

I hadnt seen zendaya in 2 days , i was slightly worried. On a normal day daya would call 5 different times just to say hello . 

I looked at my phone and frowned , stupid phone . I sighed this wasnt the phones fault i knew that . 

I layed on my bed looking up at the spinning fan .

"Maybe she'll call " i mumble to myself .

Zendaya pov .

 

Knock knock knock 

i had been banging & kicking at sarah's door for a good minute . Was she home ? Was i getting ignored ?

I backed away from the door as it flew open and a happy sarah jumped out . 

"My little Z " she throws her arms around me , shes soft and smells really sweet .

"Hi  Ms.paulson " i giggle lightly , she gives me a fake glare . 

" wanna come in ?" She points towards her open door .

I shake my head slowly " no" 

Her face lowers a bit and her eyes loom to the ground. " actually sarah , i came over to get you .... Mindless behavior is having one of their famous house partys & they invited us both " 

She smiles " aw yay , stay here imma get ready"

I nod and lean against my car as i watch her bounce , skip , jump , and hop back into her house .

Jaden pov.

Word on the street? Trevor and zendaya are no longer an item . For me thats good , but i still have to do something about trevor . 

Revenge takes years to plan & my plan has just finished its long run. 

This party wont even see it coming.

Trevor wont see it coming,

Zendaya wont see it coming .

No one will see it coming .

I grab my keys and head out the door.

Ray pov .

The party was going good , everyone was having fun , and then i heard it , 4 shots real loud. 

BANG BANG BANG BANG

I could still hear the 'sss' of the gun in my ears all too clearly . The music was shut off some of us hit the ground , others of us just stood their afriad , unable to take even a tiny step , but the majority of us left .

We ran , skipped and hopped our way out of that bitch and into the warm , yet dark night .

I searched the crowd . All my people had gotten out and were unharmed . Good.

I saw daya cling to sarah , that was her lover i knew it . I got a quick pinch in my heart , the feeling of pain swelled in me . 

"Some people are meant to JUST be friends" i nod at my words and push the bad feelings away .


	5. Okay

Zendaya pov.

It was dark and warm , and yet i still clung to sarah as if it were cold.

"Babe its okay" sarah whispered in my ear . 

I nodded , i knew it was okay , we we're safe . 

"Can we go ? I mean we're fine , and i dont like this crowd , we can watch on the news maybe " i look at sarah hoping i didnt sound harsh . 

She flashes a quick smile at me , and kisses my cheek before saying " lets go "

I walked towards ray to say my good byes. 

"Great party ... Ya know until someone started shooting" i frowned .

"Yea , i think everyones safe though , you leaving ?"

"Yea , sadly this is where my party bus stops, but bring the boys over in the morning for breakfast "

"Will do , daya" 

I smile and head to sarah's car , i get in the passenger seat and fasten my seat belt .

Sarah starts the car up , and pulls off .

I fumble through radio stations displeased . 

"He likes you"

"Huh? Who " i sat back in my seat 

"Ray , he likes you " i watched as her fingers gripped the wheel tighter .

"Oh yea , i know" i gave a casual shrug and went back to the radio .

Sarah let out a huff " do you like him?"

"He is cute ... Mb all together is cute"

"M-m-maybe you should be with him"

I was silent . 

She pulls into my drive way and sighs as she pulls out her keys . " maybe i shouldnt come inside this time ... "

I lean over and attack her lips with mine , i lift up her shirt and pull it off . 

I climb into the backseat and pull her to the back with me .

I lick her neck then i nibble on her ear over whelmed with the moans she gave , and the sure power i had .

"Fuck" sarah moaned as i sucked on her niples biting them softly .

She gripped onto my head , digging her fingers into my waves of hair . 

I kiss her stomach all over , then planted one wet kiss on her lips before i went to unbutton her pants.

I slowly unfastened her pants . 

She grunted and tried to help me with the process of taking them off , i slap her hand .

"No no , ive got this , do not touch"

She nods in agony , pouting up at me .

I finally pull her pants off , and shes already pleading .

I shake my head and smirk .

"Let me handle this " , again the pout came about .

I kissed her thighs slowly as i inched up . She gasped slightly for air as i got higher .

I licked her slowly . 

"Take the panties off please "

I chuckle " no miss paulson "

I rub my fingers up and down over her clit and then im back to licking . 

I kiss her stomach again , and finally pull off her soaking panties .

She was wet , i found pride in that . 

I rubbed her clit with my thumb slowly , as i kissed her softly . 

She moans in my mouth and i smile .

I stick my finger in her wet pussy slowly, then another finger follows.

I pump in and out slowly , as i tug and pull at her clit with my teeth, slowly twirling my tongue over her clit .

The more she moans the faster i go , and the more her hips thrust up .

"FUCK DAYA" she screams as she digs her fingers into my back . It hurts but i like it .

She cums hard and i smile as i rap my arms around her and kiss her forehead.


	6. Old friends

Sarah Pov.

Zendaya left for Disney land early this morning with her three friends , so their I was , sitting at a table , in my favorite coffee shop waiting for my two best friends . I dumped more cream into my coffee , trying to stall time , and look busy .

" is that miss lana banana?" Her voice pierced my ears and made my heart melt , and my stomach do back flips .

I stood up to greet her .

" Jessica , its been so long " her smile was wide , and with out even a warning she through her arms around me and hugged me tightly .

I pointed to the table where my over creamed coffee sat , and as if it was the most wonderful table in the world , Jessica in return gave it a huge smile too .

She sat down , and then I sat , pushing my coffee to the side with pure disgust and leaning in closer to Jessica . 

"So sister jude some real stuff is going on" 

she almost cringes at the mention of her horror story character name "oh really ms.winters"

I smile , and then as if planned we both bust out into a fit of laughter .

"i missed you Jessica "

" and one can only imagine how much I missed you "

She pats my back , and points to the door , as Lily walks in .

"Sister mary" me and Jessica say at the same time .

Lily gives us a little bow , and then hugs us both .

She pulls up a chair next to Jessica , and suddenly all eyes are on me.

we were all silent for a minute , as again I began to dump creamer , after creamer into my already creamed coffee , and then Jessica spoke . "id like to think you called us up in a hurry , for more then just to watch you cream your coffee love"

my face shot pink , and I kept with the goal of creaming my coffee. Jessica lays her hand on mine "sarah you know you don't have to hide anything from us "

I nod , she was utterly right .

I placed my creamer down on the table , and looked at Jessica with a half smile , and then lily with the same half smile . 

"im dating this girl ..."

"that's great" Jessica hit my back one good time .

"ohh whats her name " lily's eyes lit up .

I cough once "it is great , and her name is zendaya, but theirs a problem "

Jessica eyes me , and leans closer in "and what would that be ?"

" shes not exactly my age , maybe 4 , 3 years apart "

Jessica sits back in her chair as she crosses her legs , lily watches as I pick back up my creamer.

"sarah , stop with the cream " lily places her hand over mine and smiles lightly .

I chuckle a bit and then lily joins in , and before I know it my stomach hurts from the fit of laughter , and lily has small tears from laughing so hard .

"so shes young" Jessica's voice snapped us back into reality "

I nod slowly , "not real young but yes "

"none the less this girl is young "

I only nod.

"do you love her ?" she puts her hair behind her ear and I bite my lip.

" yes"

she looks me up and down then pauses and does it over and over .

"then be happy " she smiles at me and raises my cup of coffee.

" id like to make a toast , to sarah and her new girlfriend ,may you find peace within her , and may she take away all your coffee creamer"

"Cheers" lily giggles .

I smile " thanks guys ...cheers "

****************************************************

I fished in my purse for my keys as i walked up to my door. I had spent a whole day out with my girls jessica and lily , first just at the coffee shop and then , we went to a all girls strip club , and got high and drunk . I was half stumbling as i pulled out my keys , and missing two times put the key in the key hole .

"shhh" i said to my self laughing as i pushed the door open , and forced my legs to walk .

" where have you been" Zendaya stood infront of me , arms crossed , hair a tangle of mess.

i was confused . she stated herself again .

" WHERE WERE YOU !" 

in that moment i realized how crazy a black women can be ....a young black women at that.

" i .... i was out with friends "

" how come your getting home so late ?"

"we got coffee , then we went to a strip club"

" why?" she pouted lightly .

" no reason , just for something to do " i glanced at the clock on the wall , and put my hand on my head .

I started to walk up the stairs and zendaya moved out my way .

"babe"

i wasnt in the mood for anymore talking , i wanted to sleep . "tell me in the morning "

"but...."

" im sure it can wait , so in the morning , okay?"

"it cant wait ...."

i huff and plop down on the 3rd step . " fire away captian "

"you told me you loved me , and i never said it back , because honestly at that time i didnt know what love was . I didnt know how to love , because love is tricky , love hurts , love kills , love lies , love controls , but you showed me that love that is bad , can also be really good . You showed me , what love really is , and im happy to say ......i love you "

i smile , nodding to myself . What she had to say really couldnt wait . I stand up and kiss her forehead .

"i love you more ms.coleman "

she cups my cheeks in her hand . "maybe one day it can be mrs.Paulson "

i smile " your a little young sweetie "

she sighs " yea ...i know its just a thought ....a dream"

I pick her up " well dreams do come true "

I carry her up the stairs and to the bedroom . i pull off her clothes slowly , and then mine . 

I pull back the sheets , and we get into the bed. I rap my arms around her waste , and pull her body close to mine , and slowly drift off to sleep .

****************************************

"wake up ! wake up !"

i roll over on my back , and stare up at the ceiling fan . "seriously daya ?"

" i made breakfest and the boys are here"

i grunted loudly , and got out of bed and walked to the closet , Daya followed behind me , placing her hands on my stomach and then cupping my breast . 

I moaned softly " excuse me ms.coleman i have to get dressed , their are 4 boys down stairs , and unless youd like to share"

she lets go of me and smiles . "im giving you 10 minutes , ms.paulson "

"si amiga "

she gives me a soft kiss , and heads back down the stairs . 

I pull on some shorts , and a T-shirt . " wow sarah you look like a bum" i laugh at my refelection in the mirror . " a happy ,in love bum"

i walk down the stairs, and into the kitchen .

"hey sarah!" im attacked by mindless behavior ,with hugs and greeting . 

"mmmm smells good" i go and look at the food , zendaya flashes a smile at me .

Prince and ray already have their plates and are sitting at the counter , i go to the cabinet to get me a plate.

"oh no , i got you " zendaya places her hand on my shoulder and flashes me a big smile , i nod and go and sit by prince .

"sooooo , whats up with yall?" prince was wishpering in my ear low enough for daya to not hear it , but loud enough for ray to hear every word . 

i swallowed hard. " whatcha mean ?"

Ray chimes in " yall stay together , yall sleep in the same bed , yall be all touchy feely , she brings you to every party she goes to "

" oh that"

Prince glares at ray and shakes his head " now sarah its not a bad thing , actually , i like it , its really cute "

" we're cute ?" i blush and cover my face .

" super cute " prince smiles .

Daya places my plate infront of me , and i lean over the counter and give her a kiss . 

" baby turns out we're cute together " 

"oh really now ? thats good to hear ." she grins and bites my lip softly . 

ray rolls his eyes "BREAK IT UP BREAK IT UP "

" sorry " zendaya giggles and heads back over the the kitchen where prod and roc , are having a heated debate about the ins and outs of bacon.


	7. News

Sarah Pov .

" the news is on." , we were all in the living room , sitting infront of the flat screen tv zendaya had gotten for her birthday . The whole crew was here , MB , china , Ariana , Rihanna , chris , bella thorne , nicki , acicia , nathon , kendal , really the only person missing was willow . We were all watching the news to see what really went down at the MB party . 

Zendaya rubbed my arm as i closed my eyes , things like this always made me jumpy and nervous and she knew that .

"open your eyes love , its gonna be okay " she kisses my cheek softly , and i follow her instructions .

"young man of 16 shoots and kills hisself ."

"thats right tom , the boy band known as Mindless Behavior , we're throwing one of their normal big parties , and jaden was their for a clear different reason . The young man jaden smith , was only 16 years old "

Zendaya covered her face , as a few tears streamed down , i couldnt help but feel the least bit jealous, even though I had no good reason to actually be jealous.

"the kid shot three bullets into the ceiling , and then the last , the fourth shot was for himself . apparantly no one had time to see who it was that had gottan shot , because they all ran . No one else was hurt in this shooting . Back to you tom ."

" wow thats crazy ' ariana says as she sighs and leans against rihanna.

suddenly zendaya gets all worked up and starts shouting "WHATS CRAZY IS WE ALL TREATED HIM BADLY . DONT YALL GET IT ? WE ARE THE REASON HE IS DEAD RIGHT NOW . ITS US . ITS ALL FUCKING US " tears stream down her face and she turns and runs out the room.

nicki stands , and eyes me "well damn i guess ill go get her" she follows zendaya .

I sigh , i understood zendaya thought like a teenager , but i didnt think it was this bad . the self blame , and low self esteem , she was like a walking life time movie .

" yall hungry ? ill cook us something up " ariana stands and gives us a smile , we all nod at her request to make food.

"and ill help" rihanna stands and leads the way to the kitchen .

i get up and followed them. "dont burn down the house ......living is kinda my thing " i laugh and grab three bottles of croc , and head back to the living room .

"LETS TURN UP!" . and array of shouts followed behind mine , and i set a few shot glasses on the table one for each of us . 

before i knew it , we were all mad drunk and everything was just fun and games .

prince stumbled over to me a big grin on his face "whats that girls name?"

"what girl?"

"shes uh uh shes uh blonde"

"lily you mean ?"

"yeahhh ...shes hot"

i was the most sober so when prince stumbled his way back to slump against prodigy i laugh and shouted " ILL CALL HER PRINCE , AND MAKE SURE YOU TALK TO HER " he raises his glass full of vodka as if to agree , and turned back around .

and invite lily i did .

**************************

it was almost 10 and zendaya still hadnt came out the bedroom , youd think with all the loud music , stomping , chair squeaking , glass banging , and people screaming "CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG" that she'd wonder what was going on and atleast try to sneak a peak , but no the amazing daya powers prevailed , and as much as i hated it , i was getting sad.

"whats wrong dear ?" Jessica slid onto the seat next to me .

i give a half smile , since i half meant it , and shake my head.

"oh , ok , so nothings wrong? nothing at all ?" she eyes me as if taunting me to change my answer , but then looks away . " so , your telling me that theirs a group of turnt girls , a group of party boys , drinks , weed , and loud music , and your sitting over here staring at the floor looking like a lost puppy but nothings wrong ? well damn Sarah , i know I'm getting older but I'm no fool "

i sigh , i hated when she proved her point , and that she usually always did . 

"i just ... i want daya to enjoy the party too "

"and then maybe you'd enjoy it ?"

i nod .

"oh Sarah , we talked about this , shes different in two ways , she is young , and she cares about everything . give her time , her space or go up and get her "

i look at Jessica debating .

" so whats it gonna be ms.Paulson?"

i stand " nether I'm leaving , tell zendaya i said bye , i doubt ill go to jaden's funeral ....." 

i grab my jacket and walk to the door , Jessica's eyes follow me , distress forming slowly . i turn around .

"A-a-a-and tell her i love her .... so much "

Jessica nods once and with that I'm out the door.


	8. Lost

Sarah pov.

I wasn't really sure what I was doing , or why i was doing it . I was wondering around my house as if it was foreign ,and honestly because I had failed to actually stay in my own house for so long it actually was pretty foreign to me . 

Everything in the house made me want to frown and choke on tears that won't come . Not even my favorite song mattered to me anymore . 

I was just in my 5th stage of mourning over the lost I had made for my self , when the doorbell rang . I was content in ignoring who ever was on the other side of the door , so I closed my eyes , and pretended like they weren't even their . It wasn't until the 7th ring of the bell that I got up from my seat , to get the door .

"REALLY SARAH! Damn you would have thought someone had you hostage and you couldn't get to the door because that person was gonna kill you " camila walks straight past me with out even an hi in her aray of words .

I close the door and take a deep breath "hi camila "

"That tone though ! What your not happy to see me ?"

"I mean ,....... I didn't know you were coming over "

Camila looks confused and upset " so now I need an invite to come over , I didn't need one before " 

I sigh and shake my head " no no no , it's fine , no invite needed . Uh you want something to drink ?"

"Yes please "

I go to the kitchen running my fingers through my blond hair and huffing lightly at my reflection in the mirror on the fridge . Note to self : get a damn touch up . 

I grab two glass cups , since I personally never liked drinking out of plastic or foam . I pour some juice into a both cups , and take them into the living room .  

"Here " I hand camila her cup .

"So how are you and your girl ?"

I paused for a minute tightening the grip on my cup so that I wouldn't drop it on the perfectly clean floor .

"Uh ... We ... Uh .... I .... Uh ..... Cause you see ...... Uh ..... The party .... And uh ...... Jaden ...... Jessica ........ I just ......"

Camila gets up and takes the cup from my hand as I start to shake and sob .

" camila I-I-I-I left her , because I want her to be happy and she didn't seem happy "

Camila wipes my tears and looks me dead in the eye " stop crying , you left her , she should be crying "

I nod , she was right , I literally had no real reason to cry , except for the fact I left the one person that I love .

" tell you what Sarah , me and Lauren are going out to eat at this fancy Resturant , you invite Zendaya , and you fix what you have done " she stands and starts to head to the door .

"One more thing ....... Sarah you can't pick and choose how you feel about people , and you can't choose what people need , you have to let them choose "

I nod , and wipe away a few stray tears .


	9. Never Stopped

Zendaya pov .

I wasn't really sure why I had agreed to going out with Sarah , possibly because camila had called me and begged me to ether forgive Sarah or just go out to eat with her . I hadn't really made my choice but I did want to eat , and free food was nothing to pass up .

"You look fine" Lauren smiles at me .

"Yea okay you kiss up " 

"No seriously you look fine "

"I just ...."

"I know , you want to look cute for Sarah , no harm done "

I roll my eyes , and sit down . " no , not for Sarah "

"Tell me something "

"Okay" 

" why aren't you and Sarah like together anymore ?"

"Jessica says that before she left the party she said something about wanting me to be happy ....... "

"We'll were you unhappy ?"

"That's the thing I couldn't have been happier " 

I almost wanted to cry , I barely had enough air to breath and yet Lauren was breathing just fine , maybe the air had a liking for her ..

My mind was screaming SHARE SHARE SHARE , but I couldn't even open my mouth . 

Lauren stands up , "it's okay , it'll work out ..... Let's go "

Instantly my breathing comes back and my face feels normal , I sigh and get up following Lauren to the door . 

" this is gonna be fun, okay ?"

"Okay "

Camila pov .

Me and Sarah were headed to the Resturant and already Sarah was complaining and wanting to turn back .

I was almost totally fed up with her song choices , which were all but happy .

"Hey Sarah do me a favor and take your iPhone out my port , your music sucks "

Hesitantly Sarah grabbed her iPhone and put it back in her lap . She was shaking and I suddenly felt really bad for her .

"Hey " I reach out and touch her shoulder making sure to keep my eyes on the road ahead of me . 

"Huh?" Her voice was barely hearable .

"It's gonna be okay , stop freaking out "

"And what if it doesn't work out ?"

I shrug " then we will go and eat ice cream and get over her and then we will make fun of her "

Sarah laughs and shakes her head " nah we won't be mean to her we will be nice .... Be friends " 

I smile "I like that better "

I pull into a parking space and unbuckle my seat belt and look at Sarah . 

She only nods and opens her door .

" let's do this "

I lock my car and grab Sarahs hand which is still shaking .

"Dude what did I tell you ?" 

"I know I know I know "

She squeezes my hand one good time then tried to stop shaking .

We walking into the Resturant and immediately I see Lauren .

"LAUREN " as usual Lauren frowns at my yelling of her name . 

She motions for us to come .

"Hey Sarah " Lauren gives Sarah a hug first , I don't mind I'm sure Sarah could use the hug . 

Lauren then hugs me next and it's a little longer then Sarah's .

We both sit down and wait for Zendaya to get out of the bathroom .

Lauren attempted at small talk , but wasn't paying me much attention due to the fact that apparently sarahs hair was really smooth . 

And that was okay because I didn't feel like being all public display of affection , all while Sarah looked so nervous and sad.

"Camila " I could barely hear Sarah calling my name .

"Huh" I placed my menu down and gave her a smile .

"I have something ...... It's for Zendaya , but I'm afraid "

"Well what is it ?

Sarah leans in closer to me " it's a necklace " 

Sarah's opens up a velvet small case .

"Ooooo my gosh it's beautiful "

"Do you think she'll like it ?"

I cough " if she doesn't man give it to me "

Sarah looks at me and nods " I will "

Sarah pov .

I was just starting to feel good , and then Zendaya walked to the table and took a seat . 

My heart stopped and my stomach did backflips .

"Sarah "

I was quiet .

"Z-Zendaya " 

Camila frowns at me and grabs my hand under the table giving me one quick squeeze .

I nod knowing camila wanted me to give her the necklace .

" i got you something " I placed the velvet box on the table and then looked away .

I didn't even see her open it , but I knew she had .

" Sarah ?"

"Huh?" My world felt like it was about to crash I could hear her piercing words right now , enforcing a stab to my heart .

"You didn't have to get me anything "

"I know .... But I ....." I wasn't even making eye contact with her , who did I think I was ? 

" I love you " she leans over and kisses me softly . 

"You know Sarah I never stopped"

"Me ether Zendaya me ether "


End file.
